


The Spy Who Loves Me

by TINA18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gingerflower, Gingerrose - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINA18/pseuds/TINA18
Summary: He was the enemy.  One who had risen to the rank of a general in the First Order, and one that had the authority to kill with a snap of his fingers.  I saw the look of disgust on his face when we first met, the day I tried to bite his fingers off as he ordered for my execution.  How were we suppose to believe anything that left his full lips when all he'd ever done was hurt The Resistance?  How could I believe the sweet words he whispered to me or the gazes he sent my way when he thought I wasn't paying attention?How can I believe he is The Spy Who Loves Me?Based off the deleted scene where Rose bites Hux’s finger.Weekly updates with mood boards(Nov 2020 - Re-edit complete)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 74
Kudos: 134





	1. What are you doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to the following 2 people who love GingerFlower!!  
> [HellyJellyBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean) and [CaliforniaQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliforniaQueen) (who are also on AO3 & have awesome fics of their own - Click on their names to check them out)!
> 
> Enjoy!

Handcuffed, Rose walked side by side with Finn as they were led into a large hangar where hundreds of stormtroopers and others stood until they were forced to their knees in front of the infamous General Armitage Hux.

“Phasma, well done with capturing the Rebel scum.”

The pair watched with shock as DJ, a person they thought was an ally, stepped forward to collect his reward.

“You lying snake!” Rose yelled as she tried to stand to wring his neck, but was held back down by the stormtrooper behind her.

An amused smile appeared on the general’s face at the way the small, yet fiery woman struggled to rise to put hands on the man who was clearly larger than her, but it quickly faded when someone approached him from behind.

“The information we received from the thief has checked out sir, and 30 Resistance transports were found under the decloaking scan launching from the cruiser.”

Hux clenched his fist tightly behind his back as he walked to stand by Phasma before speaking with a smirk, “He told us the truth.”

“You murdering bastard!” Finn yelled.

DJ shrugged as he started to walk away with his reward. “J-just business.”

“Are our weapons ready?” Hux asked with reluctance, needing to play his part no matter what he truly felt.

“Yes, sir. Ready and aimed.”

“No, no, no, no. Wait!” Finn screamed.

“Fire at will.”

“No!” Rose struggled wildly until the stormtrooper once again placed his hands on her. 

“What should we do with these two, sir?” Phasma asked.

He stared at them with a mix between passiveness and a bit of disgust, when internally he was filled with remorse, but gave his order. “Execute them.”

Rose froze with anger at his words and shrugged off the hands that were on her shoulders, but her movement caused the necklace she stored in her sleeve to slip out of its hiding place. Hoping no one noticed, she tried to discreetly pick it up when a boot blocked her reach by stepping on her necklace.

“The Otomok System.” Hux said, staring at it as he picked it up. He placed the necklace around her neck, his hand going to her chin to raise her surprisingly pretty face to his as he smirked down at her – momentarily at a loss for words. “You’re a pretty little thing, aren’t you? Maybe I should take you as my personal _slave_.”

Fury like no other rose within Rose, and she did something childish as her teeth embedded themselves around his gloved fingers and hand.

With a bellow of pain, Hux placed his hand on her forehead to extract his hand from her as she spat to the side as if he left a bad taste in her mouth.

“I’ve changed my mind. An execution is a far too easy escape for you. Take the girl to my chambers.”

“If your dick comes anywhere near me, it’ll see the same fate as your hand.”

Hux felt his cock twitch unexpectedly in his trousers at the way she glared at him as she spoke those words from her full lush lips. He should have been appalled by her words of violence against his most sensitive member, but she intrigued him like no other had done before. The women he had been in contact with over the years were only after him for two reasons – advancement in the First Order or a way into Kylo Ren’s bed. He was interested in neither of those options and chose to remain celibate, stroking himself when the need arose. He smiled down at the short woman who was forced to stand, surprised once again when she only came up to his chest.

“Oh, I think you will see things my way eventually.”

“I highly doubt it, jackass.”

*****

Rose was roughly pushed into a large room, quickly scanning it to make sure no one was within it. When the doors slid behind her, effectively leaving her alone, she quickly turned to bang her frustrations on it with her cuffed hands, but they slid open. Not being able to stop her momentum, she fell forward until she landed several inches away from a wide chest, hands gripping her shoulders from falling any further.

“What would banging on the doors accomplish?”

Rose ripped herself out of his grasp and took several steps back. “Nothing, but then again your face wasn’t here for me to hit.”

Hux chuckled as he stepped into his room, the doors sliding shut behind him. “I like your spirit, woman.”

“My name is Rose so don’t call me woman.”

 _Rose_ , he repeated in his head several times as he stared at her. _It is befitting for a woman who has the beauty of one._

“What do you plan on doing with me?”

 _Anything you’ll let me._ “Nothing,” he said aloud. _I know you’d never let me touch you with my dirty hands…_

“Then why bring me here?”

“I just couldn’t see one as you die.”

“And yet, you gave the order to have my friend executed! To fire at the Resistance trying to escape.”

“A very unfortunate casualty,” he sighed, letting his usual façade go since he was in the safety of his chambers.

Rose stared at him with confusion. “What does that mean?”

“Don’t worry about it,” he exhaled as he moved to the middle of the room to place his jacket and the stifling uniform top onto the table until he was in a black tightly fitted shirt.

Rose blushed as her eyes traveled up and down his surprisingly chiseled torso and corded arms, berating herself for appreciating every single inch of the enemy. When he fully turned to face her, she quickly lifted her eyes to his as he motioned for her to come closer with a tilt of his head. She stood in place as a sad smile formed on his lips.

“I know you have no reason to trust me, but if you want those cuffs off, come here so I can remove them.”

“Why?”

“Please be more specific, Rose. I’ve had a long day.”

“Why remove them? Aren’t you afraid I’ll try to attack you again and try to escape?”

One side of his lips lifted in amusement. “I thought you’d be more comfortable without. Now, come over here.”

Unmoving, Rose just stared at him for several seconds before moving closer to the table he stood near because the cuffs were starting to cut off her circulation – and nothing more. Once she was close enough, she squealed in surprise when he easily lifted her to sit atop the table.

“What do you think you’re doing?!”

“I’m doing as I said; now open your legs and give me your wrist.”

“Like hell I will!” Rose yelled as she shut her legs tightly closed and twisted her body away from his on the table.

Hux chuckled. “I didn’t mean it _that_ way. I thought it would be easier if I were closer to you, but do as you wish. I meant no offense.”

Shoving her wrist in his face without looking at him, he lowered them to a reasonable height for him. “If you weren’t so short, I wouldn’t have to place you on the table.”

“And if you weren’t such a jackass, I wouldn’t be so mean.”

Shoulders shaking, Hux shook his head with a smile as he stared at her small delicate hands. He couldn’t recall the last time he laughed so much, but his smile faltered when he noticed several calluses on her hands as his fingers brushed against them. Hux didn’t know what she did for the Resistance, but he knew it had to be manual labor.

Rose gazed at Hux’s face as he busied himself with unlocking the cuffs around her wrist, realizing he was a good-looking man when he smiled. His face was sculpted with full lips and the most beautiful colored eyes she had ever seen, even if there were large dark circles underneath them. The scent that also radiated off of his body made her want to bury her nose into his chest and snuggle next to him, but she shook her head of those thoughts because he was the enemy. She wanted to stare at his features longer, hating herself for looking in the first place, but her wrists were freed. Starting to pull away from his hold, she was surprised when he held her wrists in his hands tightly before rubbing the areas that were red and sore.

“What are you doing?” she moaned, loving the way his ministrations felt against her wrists.

He smirked as his dilated eyes lifted to her lips before shifting to her eyes. “Is that the only question you know, Rose?”

Smiling brightly at him as his grew in response, she kicked his shin hard, making him double over into her personal space as his face hovered inches from hers.

“Ow! Will you _desist_ from hurting me anymore please?”

Rose pushed at his shoulders as she slid away and off the table putting her hands up in case she had to defend herself from his wrath, but all she saw was a smile on his dopey face.

“Here’s a different question, jackass – why are you being nice to me?”

“Just because I’m a general in the First Order doesn’t mean I’m mean all the time.”

“Says the killer.”

Rose knew she hit a nerve when his eyes darken and his demeanor changed as he put his uniform roughly back on. She was going to ask him where he was going, but stopped herself because it didn’t matter if it meant he was leaving her alone. When a siren blared, she panicked, but hope blossomed in her at the thought of Finn possibly escaping, feeling bad that she completely forgot about him until this moment.

“Shit, what now? Woman, stay in this room until I come and get you. I’ll be back after I figure out what the hell is going on out there.”

He didn’t wait for a response before he left, but if he had, he would have seen her saluting him with one finger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please lmk what you think of the first chapter and my mood board (I have some queued up for the first few chapters)!
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you come back to read some more!
> 
> If you haven't read my other GingerFlower fic, go check out [I'm the Spy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440477) (complete)
> 
> If you're also into Reylo, go check out [The Force that Brought Us Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516009) (complete)


	2. I'm here to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

Hux entered the throne room to find dozens of bodies littering the ground. He made his way around the room, staring at the dead bodies of those he had known for years until he stood directly in front of the being that had ruled and dictated every little thing he did for majority of his life. With his beady dead eyes staring up at him from the ground, Hux kicked the lower half of Snoke’s body off the throne and stomped on it several times before turning to see a prone Kylo Ren inches from him.

_He has become the monster she feared he would become without them. I have no choice but to kill him now._

Without a second thought, he reached for the blaster from under his coat to shoot the bastard, but stopped when Kylo Ren suddenly woke and shot to his feet.

“What happened?” Hux demanded.

“The girl murdered Snoke. What happened to her?”

“She took his escape craft.”

“We know where she’s going. Get all forces down to that Resistance base. Let’s finish this.”

“Finish this? Who do you think _you_ are talking to? You presume to command _my_ army. Our Supreme Leader is dead! We have no ruler!” Hux struggled to get his last word out as Kylo Ren used the Force to choke him.

“The Supreme Leader is dead?”

Through the choke-hold, Hux gasped out, “Long live the Supreme Leader.”

Once he was released and he could breathe normally again, Hux stood and followed Ren out as they prepared to make landfall.

 _Fucking bastard. You will regret all the injustices you have done to the galaxy, and I will laugh when_ that _girl finally gets her hands on you and rids your disgusting presence from this galaxy forever._

As he silently fumed and glared daggers behind Ren’s back, Hux’s mind went back to his chambers and the woman he had left there with the promise of returning to her – even though he activated the doors to open for her after his departure. _As much as I hope you chose to wait for my return, I assume you must have made your escape by now and are on your way back to your people._

*****

After waiting several minutes, Rose ran to the door to see if it would open for her, but of course, it didn’t and she kicked it. Moving to the operating panel to the side, she removed a small tool kit from between her breasts to rewire the system to the door as she removed her necklace from her neck to use the same trick she saw DJ use earlier, and within minutes and minimal effort, they slid open.

With an elated jump, she put the necklace back on, placed her tools back into its salacious hiding spot, and poked her head out the doors to make sure the coast was clear before running down the hall to the hangar. What she found before her was startling as she found an unconscious Finn lying on the ground with half of the place on fire. With a curse under her breath, she started dragging him by his foot to one of the shuttles she knew was on the other side so they could get off this blasted destroyer. 

“How many times do I have to drag your unconscious ass, Finn? Granted, the first time was _my_ fault...”

Fortunately, he woke with a start and rose quickly before they saw several stormtroopers on their trail, but thankfully, BB-8 came to their rescue as they barely escaped the ship.

As Rose piloted the shuttle toward the Resistance base planet side, she was worried they wouldn’t make it as two fighters started firing on them, and they watched in horror as the base doors started to close in the distance.

“We’re not going to make it, Rose. We should just turn around and fly somewhere else until we can meet up with the group again.”

Rose ignored Finn as she blasted into full speed.

“Rose! You’re going to get us killed.”

“We can make it!” she yelled as the doors scraped the top of the shuttle and they skidded roughly inside the safety of the base.

Immediately, they were assaulted with blasts from dozens of blasters as they raised their hands in a ‘we-come-in-peace’ gesture.

“Wait, wait, wait. Don’t shoot!” Finn yelled.

“It’s us!” Rose added.

“Hold your fire,” they heard Poe command as Rose and Finn stuck their hands higher and their heads out.

“Finn! Rose! You’re not dead!”

“Yeah…”

“Where’s my droid?!”

“The fuck,” Rose whispered angrily, but her expression morphed into disbelief as she took in the few people around them before turning to Finn. “Is this all that’s left of the Resistance?”

*****

“A battering ram cannon. It’ll crack that door open like an egg,” Finn stated.

“There has to be a back way out of here, right?” Rose asked.

“According to BB-8 and the mine’s schematics,” C-3PO interrupted, “this door is the only way in and out, unfortunately.”

“Come on,” Finn said. “We just need to buy time and take that cannon out until others hear Leia’s distress signal and can join us in this fight. We can do it!”

With Finn’s speech of encouragement, the base became a frenzy of activity as everyone prepared to go on the attack either directly in front of the base or in rusted out skim speeders.

Rose touched the necklace she hung in front of her as a small group flew toward the First Order as they all started to engage in battle. Everything was going according to plan until she couldn’t lose three fighters that trailed behind her in her speeder until miraculously Rey came to her rescue.

*****

“Blast that piece of junk out of the sky!”

Hux smiled internally at the veins that protruded from Kylo Ren’s neck, watching the legendary Millennium Falcon flying for the first time in his life, as he commanded, “All fighters!”

When the Falcon drew all of the fighters away, Ren commanded, “All firepower on those speeders.”

“Concentrate all fire on those speeders!” Hux repeated and had to hold himself back from laughing when Ren turned his head to glare at him, but he kept his eyes on the speeders in front of them. _You idiots, you’re all going to get killed. Fall back!_

One by one, he watched as the original thirteen speeders reduced down to five and started to retreat except for one that flew straight toward the cannon. He watched with bated breath as it came closer and closer until another speeder knocked it out of the way, crash-landing toward the side, before the cannon fired into the base doors.

“General Hux, advance,” Kylo Ren said. “No quarter. No prisoners.”

“Wait, what is that?” one of the men said from the control panel.

Kylo Ren stepped up with a tick in his jaw. “I want every gun we have to fire on that man. Do it!”

As all of their firepower concentrated on one area where a lone man stood, Hux’s brows creased with worry and anger as he stared at Ren who yelled for more, spit flying out of his mouth.

“That’s enough. THAT’S ENOUGH!” Hux yelled. “Do you think you got him? Now, if we can get moving, we can finish this.”

“Sirs.”

They stared out the window to find Luke Skywalker unharmed from the blasts as he dusted off a shoulder.

“Bring me down to him. Keep the doors covered and don’t advance until I say.”

“Supreme Leader, do not get distracted. Our goal, ugh,” Hux never got to finish his sentence as he was flung into the wall by the Force.

Hux lifted his head from the ground as he watched Kylo Ren’s retreating feet, swearing this was the last time he would be flung around like a doll. As soon as Kylo Ren exited the room, Hux rose swiftly with a curse and kicked the panel in front of him before storming out. He quickly removed the long black jacket of his uniform, found a white cloak, and donned it as he exited the AT-AT before making his way discreetly toward the downed speeders.

As he drew closer, he noticed the two pilots were the ones that he held captive just a few hours ago and red bled into his vision when he saw FN-2187 kiss _his_ Rose before she lost consciousness. He made it to their side as he watched Rose being dragged away, but he stopped the idiot in his tracks.

“I’ll carry her back, FN-2187. It’ll be faster.”

“Hux! What are you doing here?! And my name is Finn. I no longer go by FN-2187.”

“I’m here to help. Now, shut the fuck up, _Finn_ , and run before all of our asses get captured.”

With Finn’s help, Rose was draped over Hux’s back and he carried her as they ran toward the Resistance base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the story begins~  
> Come back next weekend to find out what happens next!  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“I need a med pack!” Finn yelled as soon as they were through the gaping hole that was blasted through the door.

Hux gently lowered Rose on a cot as medics came to check her over.

“She’s hurt pretty bad,” Finn whispered as he moved a lock of hair out of her face, rubbing his thumb against her dirty cheek.

Hux wanted to reach over to slap his hand away, but he was forced onto his back as several people pushed him onto the ground roughly, several blasters shoved into his face.

“What are you doing here, General _Hugs_?” Poe asked with his blaster aimed closest to his temple.

“Oh, I thought I’d just go for a stroll since it’s such a lovely day. And might I say, it's so nice to finally meet you in person, Poe. I’d recognize your annoying voice anywhere.”

Poe pistol-whipped him hard across his face, cutting his lip.

“Fuck me, that hurt. Forget about me and get the damn med pack for Rose!”

“Don’t worry about her, _Hugs_ ,” Poe hissed. “We take care of our own.”

Trying to sit up to see if Rose was indeed receiving medical attention, a booted foot landed hard on his shoulder to prevent him from his position on the ground. “Please, I just want to make sure she’s alright. She’s badly injured.”

“And whose fault is that, fucker?” someone spat.

For several tense seconds, Hux and Poe stared at each other as Finn recounted just how they came to be together in the last few minutes.

“Fine,” Poe sighed as one by one, the blasters moved not-too-far from Hux's face and body.

Once seated, Hux saw Rose starting to stir as he made his way to her side on his knees. “Rose, are you alright?”

“Hux, you’re bleeding.”

“It’s just a scratch, love. Nothing to worry about.”

“What are you doing here?” she whispered as she deduced their location by the friendly faces that were in her line of sight.

“Ah, so close, but the question should be ‘what are you doing?’ That is your favorite question to ask me, is it not?” he smirked at her, even though it split his lip further.

A small smile formed on her lips before she winced in pain, and she closed her eyes as her brows drew together. She opened her mouth to continue their conversation, but their moment was interrupted when Poe spoke to the group.

“We need to move. Luke is distracting Kylo Ren as we speak so we need to make our escape now.”

With his words, everyone looked to Leia for guidance, who assured them they were in good hands with Poe’s leadership, before everyone moved as one to follow a crystal creature into the bowels of the base. Rose tried to sit up, but she stumbled back onto the cot as black spots filled her vision. With his quick reflexes, Hux was able to grab her and lower her more gently onto the cot before Finn had a chance to get his hands on her again. “Come on, I’ll carry you out.”

“I’d rather die,” she wanted to say with venom, but it came out weakly.

“That can be arranged.”

Several blasters were aimed toward him again after his statement as he raised his hands in the air. “It was a joke, people. Does the Resistance not joke around? And I thought the First Order were the ones with a stick up their asses.”

Finn moved to Rose’s other side. “I’ll carry her.”

“Because you obviously can lift her like you _didn’t_ out there. No, it would be more efficient if I were to carry her.”

A hand came down hard on Hux’s face, whipping it to the side. He spat the blood that pooled in his mouth before he growled to glare at the person who hit him, surprise filling his features at seeing _her_ again.

“He’s right,” Leia stated as she clutched her hand, starting to walk away. “Have the bastard carry Rose again, and let’s get the hell out of here.”

“You carried me in? But why? I tried to bite your fingers off.”

“Ah, and there is my second favorite question from you, and don’t worry about my fingers. I still have them attached to my hand,” he said while wiggling his gloved fingers in front of her with a smirk as he kissed her forehead lightly before gently cradling her in his arms as she lost consciousness again, another ‘why’ fading on her lips. He stood on steady feet with her in his arms, secretly loving how she curled into him in her unconscious state, as he started to follow the remaining Resistance fighters, several blasters never far from his body as they made their way deeper into the caves of the base.

When they met a dead-end filled with large boulders, Hux swore under his breath as he sat with Rose cradled in his lap. “Well, I guess I’ll be tortured then executed for treason. So this is what it felt like when I ordered for yours, eh Finn?” The man just glared at him before moving to Poe’s side. 

Hux stared at the woman holding the blaster at his side with a shrug and a smile as if she would enjoy his joke, but he only received a sneer in return. After so many years of being the stuffy, uptight man he was supposed to be, it was refreshing to finally let his true personality out, even if the ones he was currently surrounded by didn’t appreciate his humor.

“On the bright side for you all, if we get captured, everyone will meet a quick death. Me, on the other hand, they’ll torture me for days, maybe weeks, before they finally decide to kill me. Count yourselves lucky.”

“Why aren’t we killing this bastard?” someone asked, a blaster aimed at his head. “He’s killed so many of our people.”

“Because,” Leia said as she sat next to Hux, “he is being helpful. Now put that gun away before you unintentionally hurt Rose.”

Hux looked down at the woman in his arms with a smile, kissing her forehead again, before lifting his eyes to see Leia scrutinizing his every move – her brow lifting at his actions.

“Thank you,” he told her.

“Don’t thank me yet. We may end up dying.”

A sudden urge to place his lips on Rose’s sparked within him at the thought of never getting to kiss the one person he wanted to in his entire life. However, he refrained from doing so because people were watching his every move, and he wanted to do it while she was conscious and with her mutual consent. She was the first person he felt this way about. The first person he wanted for his own. The first person he _wanted_. A soft chuckle left his lips at the crazy thoughts that filled his head of a woman he knew nothing about except she was fiery, sharp-tongued, hardworking, and one who was apparently adored by many in the Resistance.

“You like her,” Leia whispered with a lift to her lips and knowing shining in her eyes. “I can tell.”

“I barely know her.”

“And yet you hold her as if she was your lover,” she said as she stood.

“She’ll never accept a person like me. She already loathes me…”

“Hell, we all hate your guts after everything you’ve done to our cause over the years, Armitage. But… I know once everyone finds out the truth about everything, they’ll hate your guts a little less. Some might be able to stand your presence and not spit in your direction after some time.” Leia patted his shoulder as the boulders started to shake and move. “Don’t give up on the girl no matter how much hate or indifference she displays toward you. I was the same as her once before; stubborn and unwilling to admit my feelings to the one I loved. If you’re anything like him, you’ll pursue her with all you have. Just be your true self and I know she’ll end up caving into your charm.”

“How can you know for sure?”

“Because I know your type and I know the _real_ you.”

“Leia, I’m…”

“I know,” she replied with a smile before turning away from him as the boulders hovered in the air, clearing a path for them to exit. “Once we are safe again, we have a lot of catching up to do.”

Standing with Rose in his arms, he followed Leia and the rest of the Resistance onto the Millennium Falcon.

*****

“How can we trust him?” Poe asked Leia. “This could be a trap! For all we know, he could have some sort of homing beacon on him so the First Order can track us anywhere we go in the galaxy.”

Leia stared at the man in question who stared back at them with nonchalance, sitting near Rose’s unconscious body. “Strip-search him if it’ll make you feel better and destroy his clothing and everything else he brought with him.”

“It’s just lovely how you speak about me as if I can’t hear a thing you’re saying. But I will do as you wish. Strip away, but I have to warn you, the ladies on board may not be able to keep their hands off of me once they see what lays underneath my clothing. A curse, I’m afraid, of having such an attractive body. If Rose were conscious, she would be able to attest to it as she is the only one who has seen me in a state of undress.”

Hux was shoved roughly from behind, causing him to take several steps forward to counter his balance.

“Watch your filthy mouth. Don’t you dare talk about her like that,” Finn spat.

Hux gloved fist tightened as he smirked at the man he wanted to strangle, the man he saw kissing the woman he wanted to kiss himself. “Oh, did I hit a nerve? Is she yours? I did happen to see an intimate scene you two shared before I reached your side in the ruins of your speeders back on Crait.”

“What we share is none of your business.”

Leia stood between them as she glared at both men. “Knock it off. Finn, you go over there and sit your ass down until you calm down while you guard _his_ ass from doing anything suspicious as punishment. And you, strip off all your clothes and anything else you have on you so we can destroy them before we land on one of Ajan Kloss’s moons. I’ll get you some new clothes so you don’t walk around here naked and scare the women with your _attractive_ body.”

Leia exited the makeshift med bay set up in one of the rooms inside the Millennium Falcon, mumbling to herself. “I swear, I feel like I’m the only adult around here sometimes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get interesting~


	4. Because I like you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Rose winced at the bright light that filtered through the opening of the tent, quickly closing them as she moaned and covered her eyes with her arm to block out the sun.

“Yeah, I’m not a morning person either.”

Upon hearing his deep melodic voice, memories filtered through her mind as she remembered all that happened before she lost consciousness. “How long have I been out and what are you doing here?” 

She slowly cracked opened her eyes as they adjusted to the light, slowly sitting up with Hux’s surprisingly gentle hands helping her.

“You were out for almost a week. I was almost afraid you wouldn’t make it.” Hux tried to move her bangs out of her face, but they fell back in place defiantly before he took a step back quickly, realizing what he had done while she was conscious.

Rose stared at him with confusion as she took in his appearance, his usual stiff dark uniform replaced with normal clothing, and the stubble on his face making him look more handsome. She licked her suddenly dry lips, hating that her thoughts went in _that_ direction, but it didn’t do much as her mouth was dry as well. As if knowing what she needed, he handed her a bottle of water with a grin, opening the top for her. She stared at the bottle suspiciously before taking it from him, her thirst greater than her distrust of the man at the moment.

“Don’t drink too much too quickly or you’ll get sick.”

Taking small sips, she stared at him once again. “You didn’t answer my second question. What are you doing here, Hux?”

Rose watched as he sat with a pained grunt on a cot that was opposite of hers, their knees brushing against each other’s briefly as Hux shrugged nonchalantly before speaking. “I was tired of being thrown around like a doll so I thought I’d join the Resistance. Do some good for a change.”

Rose had a feeling there was more to the story than Hux let on, but she didn’t pry, not yet anyway. She’d get the whole truth out of him sooner or later.

“And they just let you roam around here freely? Why haven’t they restrained you?”

“If you insist, please restrain me, but I would prefer it if I were restrained to your bed, or should I say cot given our current situation.”

Something fluttered low in Rose’s belly, and she silently chided her body at its traitorous reaction toward a man she should have nothing but hatred for.

Sighing, Hux continued speaking when Rose gave no outward reaction to his words. “I have an _‘escort’_ waiting outside that follows me almost everywhere, and if I were a more self-conscious man, I would have died of embarrassment after my strip search.” Hux smiled when Rose’s eyes widen with surprise at his last statement as a blush colored her cheeks gorgeously. “But through my good behavior over the last week, I was rewarded some liberties. Eventually, if I keep it up, I heard I can roam around like a good little boy all by myself.”

A snort of a laugh escaped Rose. “Have you always been this…?”

“Witty, handsome, and charming?”

“I was going to say goofy.”

All traces of humor left his face as he stared intently at her lips, lingering there longer than she liked before slowly making his way up to meet her eyes. “There’s more to me than what you know, Rose.”

 _‘I know.’_ Rose thought to herself before she cleared her throat as she changed the subject, needing him to stop staring at her so intently with his penetrating gaze. “I’m surprised your _‘escort’_ let you out of their sight. You could make a run for it, and they wouldn’t know until it was too late.”

The corners of his lips lifted as the indescribable pressure that crackled between them dissipated as his cheerful demeanor returned. “Nah, they know I spend most of my day here so they trust I won’t try to escape. Besides, they have blasters that can shoot me down faster than I could run.”

Her heart thumped at his words as a bright smile appeared on his face as he stared at her with a look no other person had given her before. A look she thought she’d never receive from any man.

“Why do you spend most of your day here? It must have been boring to be with someone who couldn’t talk back.”

“Because _you_ were here, and I like you.”

“What?”

Hux raised his voice as if her hearing was impaired. “Should I say it a little louder for you so the whole camp can hear us as well? I’m here every day because I like you, Rose.”

“But you know nothing about me, and you’re the enemy. You can’t know that you like me. I was unconscious majority of the time we’ve been together.”

His smile faltered slightly before it grew sad. “I **_was_** the enemy. There’s so much I need to tell you to help you understand my standpoint, but it isn’t the right time to tell you yet.”

“Why should I believe anything that comes out of your mouth? You could be lying for all I know, trying to lure me in with a false sense of security with your humor and wit so I’ll let my guard down.”

“Ah, so you do admit I am humorous and witty!”

“Out of all that I’ve said, that is your only takeaway?”

“I like to stay positive when I can, especially when _you_ point out how great I am,” he chirpily said before his smile disappeared and his gaze lowered to the ground between them. “But you’re correct. You have no reason to believe anything I say after everything I have done…”

Rose’s heart ached for the man in front of her, and she wanted to reach out and touch him, hug him, to make him feel better, but she jumped in surprise when someone barged his way into the tent.

“ROSE!” Finn shouted with a cheerful grin as he ran to her side and cupped her cheeks, kissing her forehead. “You’re awake! How are you feeling?”

“I’m doing fine,” she responded, but didn’t look away from Hux as he rose silently and gave her one last smile that didn’t reach his eyes before he exited the tent. Why did her heart ache further at the sight of him leaving her with such a dejected smile? She should have been happy that he was leaving her alone, and yet she wasn’t. Could it have been his confession that made her think this way? “Where are we anyway? What happened while I was out?”

Finn filled her in with everything that she had missed, telling her he was glad they got to see each other before he and Poe had to leave on a mission in a few minutes.

He tried to kiss her, but she pulled away quickly and with surprise. “What are you doing, Finn?”

“Rose? I thought you… we…? You saved me from sacrificing myself and crashed your skimmer into mine on Crait because you said you love me. We even kissed before you passed out.”

“Finn, I do love you and that’s why I saved you from your suicide mission, but I love you as a… a brother. I don’t even remember you kissing me.”

“Oh… I’m sorry, I must have… misunderstood.”

She heard a chuckle from outside the opening of the tent, a smile forming on her lips when she recognized who it was – glad he hadn’t gone completely.

“Promise me we’ll always be friends.”

“Of course,” Finn stated. “I’ll see you when I get back then.”

“May the Force be with you.”

“And with you, Rose.”

Rose watched Finn leave, bumping into Hux roughly on his way out. 

“Good to see you too, buddy.” Hux waved at Finn with a false smile. Turning to Rose, he gave a nod of his head as he too left before a medic walked in.

After receiving clearance to leave the makeshift med bay tent, Rose wondered the grounds of the camp as everyone welcomed her back with open arms, surprised when she met the one person people couldn’t stop talking about.

“Hello, I’m Rey.”

“Rose. It’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Nothing too bad, I hope.”

“Well…”

The women laughed, weirdly feeling comfortable with each other even though it was their first time meeting.

“Come join us for dinner. It’s been a while since you've had actual food with your coma and all.”

“Thanks.” 

As Rose took a seat next to Rey, she saw a glimpse of golden red hair shining in the last of the sun’s rays from the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she saw Hux sitting by himself, his guard not too far from him, eating his meal. Before turning away, she noticed a few men nearing him and ‘accidently’ dropping their load of firewood onto his shoulder heavily, causing him to grimace in pain and drop his food. She and Rey rose from their seats at the same time as they glared at the laughing men walking away.

“That was quite rude and a waste of food,” Rey grumbled.

“Has that been going on the entire time I’ve been asleep?”

“I’ve heard rumors about his abuse, but this is the first time I’ve actually seen it. Now that I think about it, he has been going to the med bay every day, but I thought it was because of you.”

“And you too, find it horrible that Hux, the general who had so many of the Resistance killed, receive such treatment?”

A faraway look came across Rey’s face as she looked into the darkening sky filled with stars before she turned to Rose. “I believe everyone deserves a second chance no matter what they've done in their past, especially if they are asking for guidance, for forgiveness, for _love.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with the end of my Vegebul fic - For the Good of the Queendom, I will be taking a sort break from writing. I might write one WIP out of the three I have going on currently, I might do all three, or I might do none for next week (and work on a new GingerFlower (with Reylo) fic I have in development). Who knows what'll happen~


	5. Why are you still up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Citrus warning!
> 
> Enjoy~

As the hour grew late and one by one each person left to get some rest in their private tents, Rose stood to stretch as she looked to see who else was still about the camp and awake. Her eyes landed on a lone figure sitting near another fire, his hair shining a beautiful color of auburn against the fire’s light. Grabbing a few extra blankets to keep warm with the night air chilling the area, Rose made her way over to him since she didn’t want to be alone at the moment. When she was close enough, Rose saw him shiver from the cool night air, and she placed a blanket gently over Hux’s shoulder before sitting near him.

“Thank you, Rose.”

“No problem. Why are you still up, and where’s your _escort_?”

“I’m not tired yet, and he’s gone to bed. Everyone knows I won’t run at night because it’s too dark to see anything out there without a light. Why are you still up? It’s pretty late.”

“I’ve been asleep for a week so I think I’ve gotten enough rest for a while.”

Rose stared into the fire, but she felt his eyes on her before turning to face him.

“You could have joined us for dinner, you know.”

“Ah, but this was the best spot to watch you. Besides, I didn’t want to interrupt your time with the one and only Rey because it looked like you were hitting it off with her.” 

“You’re such a…”

“Goof, I know.”

“I was going to say a thoughtful man… Anyway, you should get to bed.”

Something stirred low in Rose’s belly as she watched a grin slowly stretch his full lips. “Aw, love, you are currently in my bedroom. I thought you came to seduce me.”

If Rose were talking to any other person, she would have laughed, but instead all she felt was fury. “What do you mean I’m in your bedroom? You don’t have a cot, no covering, nothing to protect you from the elements. You didn’t even have a blanket to keep you warm.”

“I guess being a prisoner of war has its downfalls.”

“I’m going to talk to Leia about this, especially after I saw what those men did to you earlier with the firewood.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s nothing I don’t deserve. If hurting me makes people feel better for every crime I’ve committed over the years, then so be it.”

“But it’s not right. You are a human being, too.”

Hux gazed at Rose intently, loving how the glow of the fire changed the hue of her skin, as he tried to reach out to feel the softness of her cheeks against his hand like he did so often when he went to visit her while she was unconscious, but he winced in pain and lowered his arm.

“Let me see your shoulder. You might need a med pack.”

“It’s just a scratch, love. Nothing to worry about.”

“You said that before. Show me and I’ll judge if you need a med pack or not.”

“Do you think it wise to ask a man to remove his clothing when you are alone with him, in his bedroom?”

A snort escaped Rose’s lips. “Now you’re being a goof.”

“A goof who needs help taking off his shirt because he can’t lift his left arm.”

“So you are hurt more than you’ve said.” Rose moved closer to help him remove his shirt before he gently wrapped the blanket around his uninjured shoulder to protect himself from the cold, leaving the front gaping open. 

Rose blinked several times as she gawked at his bare chest and lower with all the dips and hard curves of his body, making her mouth go suddenly dry. He was not overly muscular, but he was toned enough to make her stare at his body _appreciatively._ She must have been staring too long because his abdominal muscles tightened under her gaze, making his abs look more defined.

“Did you just tighten your abdomen?”

“No,” he answered with suppressed breath before releasing it with a chuckle. “Fine, yes. I liked the look in your eyes when you were gawking at me. Made me _twitch_.”

Rose’s eyes moved lower of their own accord to see the outline of his impressive semi-erect cock straining against his pants. Biting her lower lip, she saw it twitch under her perusal and averted her eyes quickly as she felt a pulse between her legs, hoping the darkness of the night was able to hide her heated skin. She moved closer to examine the nasty looking bruise that formed on his shoulder and part of his arm, ignored his sexual innuendo, and her body’s reaction to him. “It looks like you don’t need a med pack afterall, but it looks painful.”

“You have no idea…” Hux whispered before he shrugged in nonchalance, but winced at the pain it caused him. “It’s nothing.”

“Liar. Here take some of these pills for the pain.”

“Where did you get these?”

“The medic gave them to me for some lingering aches and pains before I was cleared to leave, but I want you to have them.”

“No, you keep them if you’re still hurt. I don’t want you to be in any pain if you need them later.”

Rose’s brows furrowed at the man in front of her. This was the man who killed hundreds of Resistance members without a second thought, and yet he wouldn’t take a few pills because _she_ may be in need of them for minor pain.

Shoving two into his hand and handing him the canteen of water he had nearby, she waited for him to take them as the sides of his lips twitched upward. “For a small woman, you sure are a bossy little thing.”

“Get used to it, Hux.” Rose watched as he placed the pills into his mouth before taking a drink of his water, her eyes going directly to his Adam’s apple bobbing with each swallow. Her body shivered involuntarily as thoughts of licking him there filled her mind before she averted her eyes once again to stare into the fire.

“Armitage.”

“What?”

“My first name is Armitage.”

“Oh, okay… Armitage.” 

“You are one of very few who have called me by that name in a long time. It’s nice to hear again.”

“Well, _Armitage_. I have a question for you.”

“The answer is yes. You may fall asleep in my arms tonight.” Hux opened his good arm open wide for her, the blanket pooling at his waist.

Unexpected laughter bubbled out of her at his unpredictable statement as she took in the delicious view in front of her, squirming in her seat slightly. “Nice try, but my question is, why are you always smiling? I know you said you like to stay positive before, but you are being abused here. You should be yelling or defending yourself, but here you are, bruised with a smile on your face staying positive through all of it, and I just don’t understand. I mean, I literally bit your fingers when we first met because you pissed me off.”

Hux wrapped the blanket around both shoulders as he smiled sadly, turning to stare into the night sky. “Do you really think that would go over well here for me? I’m surrounded by people who hate my guts and would rather shoot me dead on the spot. I’d rather live in relative peace with a few bruises and cuts then shot dead for standing up for myself.”

They sat in silence for several minutes as Rose stared at Hux’s silhouette before he spoke again.

“I will never get over the beauty of the sky with all those stars.”

“You’ve been in space among the stars and have seen plenty of them up close.”

“True, but nothing beats the beauty of the sky when on planet-side, and it is completely different than being in space. I haven’t star-gazed like this since I was a child.”

Rose smiled as she imagined a redheaded little boy, laughing and stargazing, but her thoughts turned dark when she touched the matching necklace she shared with her sister since childhood, her mind wondering how a boy could turn into a murdering monster of a man like him.

“Why?” her voice cracked as tears filled her eyes. “You gave orders to have so many people killed over the years. If it wasn’t for you, so many people would still be alive, _my_ _sister_ would still be alive.”

Hux shut his eyes as he answered in the best way he could at the moment, his face still tilted toward the night sky. “I’m sorry, but there was nothing I could have done about it at the time. My hands were tied.”

“You could have stopped the attack! Then she wouldn’t have had to sacrifice herself just so we could have a small victory over the First Order! My sister died because of you!”

Opening his eyes, Hux pulled Rose onto his lap as his arms wrapped around her waist to hold her to him tightly. She fought against him, pounding her fists into his chest, as he apologized over and over again before she buried her face into his blanket covered shoulder to cry into. “Shh, Rose. I’m so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I truly am. How much it haunts me every single day of my life.”

Even though his shoulder ached, Hux didn’t complain as Rose wailed into his uninjured shoulder, her cries in his ears causing an ache in his heart for the loss she endured because of his actions. He looked around and was thankful her screams and crying didn’t draw any attention or wake anyone from their sleep. As Rose continued to cry, Hux rocked her back and forth in his arms the best he could with his injuries as he continued to whisper to her, pressing his lips to her temple.

After several minutes, Rose’s shuddering breaths evened out, and she leaned in more heavily into his body.

“Rose, love. You have no idea how much I wished I didn’t have to give the orders that killed so many of our comrades, but I had no choice. I had a part to play in the grand scheme of things, and… Rose?”

Light snoring filled his ears as a shadow moved into the light to reveal herself. “I brought you a blanket and some pain pills after Rey told me what happened today, but it seems Rose beat me to it.”

Reaching out his hand carefully, he took the pills and put them in his pocket for later. “Thanks. How long have you been watching?”

“Since she called you a goof.” She chuckled, taking a seat next to him.

“So you heard everything.”

The pair stared into the fire as it crackled and popped.

“We should tell her the truth about you, Armitage. Maybe then she wouldn’t feel resentment towards you, at least not as much. I know she would protect you from the tormenters here since no one else will, if you told her.”

Hux shifted Rose on his lap to tuck her more comfortably against him as he gazed into her serene sleeping face, remnants of her tears on her lashes.

“I also happen to know that you are already half way in love with her. The way you stare at her it’s as if she is the last canteen of water on Jakku.”

“It might be too soon.”

“Armitage, if you don’t tell her soon, I will. She of all people should know the truth about you since you have feelings for her. I can tell she also has feelings for you too, but hates herself for it and would never admit it.”

“I can’t let her suffer alone with the entire truth. After the things I’ve done to her and her sister.”

“She won’t suffer alone. She’ll have you to lean on and protect. Everyone will understand why we did what we did when we tell them, even though we’ve lost so many lives on this side as a result.”

Hux took a shuddering breath as tears fell down his face. “I’m so sorry. For everything I’ve ever done. For all the lives lost because of me.”

A hand lifted to cup his face. “I know. None of this is your fault. I take all the blame for putting you through this hell, and I can’t apologize enough for the life you led for so long. For sacrificing your happiness and freedom to help the Resistance.”

“No, if it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be here, alive.”

“Who knew it would have come to this, especially for you. I never knew you would reach the rank of general and have so much power at your fingertips, to have the ability to cause so much death and destruction.”

Tears fell down Leia’s cheeks as she remembered the face of the little redheaded boy she thought of as a second son; dirty, bruised, and starving on an exiled planet when she first made an emergency landing there for fuel.

“Tell her everything and let her decide for herself, but I know she will come to care for you in some way.”

Hux nodded as Leia stood to leave, her heart aching for the young man and all that he had suffered by himself for her, for the cause.

Wiping his tears, Hux gently lowered Rose and himself to the ground as she slept curled against him. Covering both of their bodies with a blanket, Hux rested his head on the log before his eyes went up to watch the starry sky until he too fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit shed some tears while writing the last part of this chapter because of Hux.  
> Can’t wait to share more next weekend!


	6. I have nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Citrus warning!
> 
> Enjoy~

Rose snuggled closer into the warmth that surrounded her as she sighed in contentment, but the pillow under her head felt too hard as she tried to burrow her head into it. She hit it several times to try and soften it, but her eyes flew open when low grunts came with each hit.

“Sorry, love. Was I screaming in my sleep again?”

Rose twisted away from him as she quickly sat up. Looking down, she made sure she was fully dressed before frantically taking in her surroundings to find she was still outside where she and Hux had spoken last night. “Why am I still out here?”

“You fell asleep in my arms after beating the shit out of my chest, love.” The first rays of the sun were starting to brighten the sky as Hux slowly rose to sit on the blanket he had lain out for them to lay on last night, a slow smile gracing his lips as the blanket they shared pooled around his waist. “You exhausted yourself after crying.”

Recalling everything from last night, she watched as Hux stretched the best he could with his injuries, and her eyes lowered to get another glimpse of his impressive chest and abdomen.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes so she wouldn’t ogle the man, she stretched, feeling oddly refreshed. She felt self-conscious when she found him watching her as intently as she did with him and blurted out the first question that came to her.

“Do you usually scream while you sleep? You didn’t, by the way...”

“I have nightmares, almost every night…” He shouldn’t have told her the truth with the look she gave him as he rubbed at his eyes, but he didn’t want to keep secrets from her any longer. “This is probably the first time in a while I haven’t… Strange.”

“Why do you have nightmares?”

“I told you there are many things I have done in my life I wish I hadn’t but had to because my hands were tied. I have nightmares of all the travesties I’ve committed and the faceless people I’ve had killed over the years, all the lives lost because of everything I had to do, I was _forced_ to do.”

Rose wanted to scream at him and tell him he had a choice, but the miserable look on his face made her pause. She had the sudden urge to comfort him and to run her fingers through his unruly morning hair as his features turned melancholy, but she stopped herself and rose to leave instead, needing time to think away from his confusing words. Before she was able to take a step, his hand wrapped around her wrist and she turned to frown down at him. 

“Let go.” 

She didn’t like the way her skin tingled under his touch and wanted to rip her wrist out of his grasp, but she refrained from doing so because she knew it would hurt his bad shoulder.

“Can you come with me somewhere? I need to tell you something important, in private.”

Her mind told her to say no, but her body told her to go with him and see what he had to say and _offer_. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Armitage. You make me so angry” _and something else I can’t explain when you touch or gaze at me so tenderly._

He smiled sadly and it broke her heart to see the expression on his face. “Please.”

Rose nodded, turning away from him. “Fine. I need a few minutes then I’ll be back.”

When he didn’t release her, she turned back to stare into his beautiful green eyes, and she watched as he kissed the inside of her wrist without breaking eye contact – an unexplainable throb of need pulsing between her legs. “I shall wait your return, sweet Rose.”

Letting her go, Hux watched as she nearly ran into his morning guard for his shift, her smile strained as they exchanged several words he wasn’t able to hear from his distance before she turned to stare at him once more. Surprise flashed across her features at still being watched by him before she made her way to her tent.

“Looks like I won’t be following your ugly ass around today. The lovely Rose volunteered to be your ‘ _escort’_ for the day,” he sneered, a smirk slowly creeping on his face as he stared at Rose’s shapely bottom.

Hux smiled through clenched teeth at the way the man stared at his Rose, wanting to punch his teeth out. “How lucky for me.”

The guard gripped Hux’s injured shoulder tightly inside his meaty hand before lowering himself to hiss in his ear. “Try anything with her and I will personally rip your balls off and feed them to you, understand _Hugs_?”

Hux gritted his teeth, wishing he could knock the man’s hand away and use his extensive knowledge of self-defense to knock the asshole out, but knew he couldn’t without causing more trouble as he nodded instead. Rising to his feet, his guard shoved him toward the washing bay for Hux to take care of his business before making their way back to his “bedroom.” 

Several feet away from the log he sat on with Rose in his arms last night, Hux made sure his guard wasn’t paying attention as he slid his foot discreetly to the side – effectively tripping the man beside him so he roughly fell face first onto the ground.

“Damn, these roots are everywhere,” Hux chuckled as he helped the fallen man up. “They seem to pop out of _nowhere_ sometimes. Are you alright?”

Flabbergasted, the man looked for the root, but gave up and stomped away with an angry huff as soon as they saw Rose approach them, looking refreshed and with new clothes on.

“I saw what you did,” a hint of a smile on her lips, failing at hiding her pleasure from him. “But he deserved it. He’s kind of a creepy asshole, and I saw what he did to your shoulder.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. He merely tripped on one of the many roots around here.”

The sound of Rose’s laughter was a balm to his soul as his smile grew. “How about we get some breakfast before I take you to a special place I discovered?”

“Just tell me what you have to say over breakfast.”

“I would prefer it if we were alone with no prying eyes or ears around. You never know who is watching or listening.”

“Fine, but don’t try anything funny, Armitage.”

“I’ll be on my best behavior, I swear.”

Sparks of awareness sizzled between the pair as they gazed at each other until another person joined them, diminishing the spark slightly.

“Good morning, guys,” Rey greeted cheerily as she brought over several plates of food for them. “Hi, I’m Rey. It’s nice to meet you in person, Hux.”

“Same to you, Rey.” 

“I thought I’d bring over some breakfast for you guys since not that many people are awake yet, and I want to get some early training in today. Mind if I join you?”

“If you don’t mind eating with a murderer…”

Rey gave Hux a sad look before smiling brightly. “What you’ve done in the past is now in the past, Hux. You are on our side now, the light side, so I can’t see why we can’t be friends.”

Hux was a bit taken aback with Rey’s statement and cordial behavior when so many had just glared at him with distain, and yet he felt oddly at ease with her instantly.

“Thank you, Rey. It would be an honor and joy if you joined us for breakfast. You did bring all the food after all.”

A sincere smile spread across Hux’s face and it did something funny within Rose as she watched Rey and Hux interact with each other as if they were old friends and not strangers. She was grateful for Rey as she filled their conversation with ease as they ate breakfast together, peeking up to glance at Hux once in a while when he was distracted with conversation. For a man, he had the longest eyelashes she had ever seen with a sharp jaw that looked as if it was cut from marble, and his lips looked so soft and full, she wanted to feel them against her own. When his tongue came out to lick at his bottom lip, she mimicked the motion as her eyes slowly came in contact with his – Hux’s eyes latching onto hers as a seductive smile lifted his lips.

Rey coughed awkwardly, feeling like an intruding third-wheel. “Well, I’m going to get another plate of food then go off to train. It was nice chatting with you, Hux, and I’ll see you two later.”

Rising, Hux held out his hand to Rose and she accepted as she stood with his unnecessary help, her fingers tingling after he released her. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. We should take some canteens of water and food with us before we leave. It’s going to be a bit of a hike.”

“Hike? Where are you taking me? You don’t know your way around this moon.”

“I might have done some secret exploring at night after everyone went to sleep.”

“I thought it was too dark to travel at night? Wait, you could have escaped while we were asleep!”

“Shhh, not so loud,” Hux chuckled as he waved merrily at several people passing by, even though they gave him the stink eye. “Obviously, I didn’t escape, but there’s a spot I want to take you so we can talk there. Come on.”

After gathering some supplies, Rose followed Hux as they made their way through the trees, stopping every so often to enjoy the view, wildlife, or for a short break. After what felt like a few short hours, they stood at the top of a clearing that overlooked the Resistance camp, the view amazing from the new vantage point. But when Hux told her to look out on the opposite side, her breath caught at the beauty before her.

In the vastness of the multi-colored trees was a small lake in the shape of a heart. The clear blue water of the lake reflected beautifully against the blue sky and the surrounding green, orange, yellow, and red leaves added to the beauty.

“It’s stunning.”

“Not as stunning as you are, love.”

Rose snapped her head toward Hux who sat on a large boulder overlooking the heart-shaped lake. “Why do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“The comments, the flirting, the nicknames.”

“Do I need to repeat myself again? I _like_ you, Rose.”

“Why?”

 _Always the questions with this one._ Hux chuckled. “I can’t explain it, but there’s something about you I can’t get enough of. Your wit, humor, or maybe the way you don’t always look at me like I'm a monster. The way you aren’t afraid to stand up for what you believe in, even at the expense of beating some part of my body. Maybe I’m a masochist?” he shrugged, but regretted it immediately as pain throbbed in his shoulder.

Rose stepped closer, placed her pack on the boulder, and stood in front of him. “Take the damn pills I gave you if you’re in pain. Do you have them with you?”

“Yep, in my pocket.”

Without thinking, Rose reached inside his pocket to fish out the pills but came in contact with something far larger. “What is that? Ahh! Oh my… I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to touch **_it!”_**

His laughter filled her ears as she covered her face with her hands with a blush as Hux pulled out two pills and placed them in his mouth before he pulled out a canteen of water from the pack Rose regretfully had to carry because of his shoulder.

“I took the pills and there’s nothing to worry about, love. It was an accident. Happens all the time.”

Rose whipped her head up toward him without making full eye contact as he stared down at her from his height atop the boulder. “People grab your penis all the time?! On _accident?!”_

He laughed louder than before. “Well, no, but a few in the camp have seen me fully nude because of the strip search.”

“I can never look you directly in the eyes again, I’m so embarrassed.”

Rose buried her face into her hands again, but felt his fingers playing with strands of her hair. It made her scalp tingle as well as other parts of her body.

“If it makes you feel any better, you could always let me feel your breasts. Tit for tat or should I say _tit_ for _dic_?”

Her eyes flashed up to his, triumphant glee plastered on his face.

“See, you _can_ look me in the eyes. That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Rose chewed on her bottom lip, wondering when she moved so close to him. She felt like she was practically in his lap as she stood between his opened legs. “Tell me what you have to say so I can die from embarrassment in peace.”

Hux’s easygoing demeanor vanished as a hard look came across his face. The sexually charged yet embarrassing moment that they shared turning into one that sent a chill down her spine.

“Rose, do you hate me?”

Caught off guard by his question, she didn’t know how to answer as she gazed into his beautifully sad eyes. How could she explain the feelings she had for the man who made her whole body tingle with just a touch or look and yet had killed so many people, including her sister? She didn’t even know her exact feelings for him, but she knew she was confused and titillated by the man in front of her.

“I don’t know… Maybe?”

He smiled sadly as one of his hands went to cup her cheek, his thumb coming dangerously close to her bottom lip. She should have pushed away from him and told him to never touch her, but she was intrigued with what he had to say – and his touch.

“What I’m about to tell you, I’ve never told anyone before, and I hope it changes your opinion about me and puts me in a better light. Leia told me if I were to tell anyone my story, you should be the one that should know because, apparently, I not only like you, Rose. I’m in love with you.”

Rose’s eyes rounded with confusion and shock at his sudden confession, but said nothing as he simultaneously bent his head down as he tilted her head up to his as his lips descended onto hers. The kiss only lasted the briefest of moments before he pulled away, but it woke every nerve ending within her body. She should have slapped him and pushed him away, but she wanted more, she wanted his lips against hers again as she stared at his, surprised she had been correct at how soft they felt against her own.

“If you keep looking at me like that, I might fuck you against a tree or this boulder.”

This time Rose raised her hand to slap him, but he caught it easily, even though it pained him, and brought her hand up to his lips to kiss. “There’s the fire I’ve missed since you were locked in my quarters.”

“You’re going to get a lot more than my fire if you don’t let me go.”

“Maybe ** _I_ **should bite your fingers this time, hmm?”

Rose watched in fascination as his teeth grazed her fingers before kissing where he bit, the sensation causing her core to clench in need as a moan escaped her lips. She didn’t know whether to be shocked from Hux nibbling her fingers or her body’s strong reaction to his ministrations as she watched his eyes dilate.

“What are you doing?” she whispered, her eyes lowering to his mouth as it curled into a sexy smirk.

“Ah, my favorite question from my favorite person.”

“Tell me what you need to tell me so I can go.”

Hux released her wrist with a sigh and raised both hands to cup her cheeks, praying it wouldn’t be the last time she would allow him to touch her after his confession. She looked up at him with innocent yet guarded eyes as he took a deep breath.

“I’m a spy, Rose. A spy for the Resistance. I have been for years.”


	7. Shouldn't we be telling people?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

_“I’m a spy, Rose. A spy for the Resistance. I have been for years.”_

Still dazed from his teeth nibbling her fingers, Rose blinked several times to focus her vision, and hopefully her hearing because she obviously heard him incorrectly, as she gaped at Hux’s solemn face who stared at her lips before lifting to meet her eyes.

“What? WHAT?” Rose didn’t know how else to respond as she repeated herself at different speeds and volumes several times more.

“Maybe I should start from the beginning,” he smiled as he let go of her cheek to play with loose strands of her hair – happy that are bangs were starting to grow longer. “It all started when I was a child on my birth planet of Arkanis.”

Rose listened as Hux told horrifying stories of his childhood that were filled with beatings from his father for not being his legitimate heir to Leia finding him broken and bruised after a particularly severe beating.

“I thought I was going to die one day by my father’s hands, but time and again, Leia appeared as if by magic to nurse my wounds, teaching me something new with each visit until the beatings ceased. Then one day, she taught me how to steadily build mental walls and blocks in my head so Force sensitive users wouldn’t be able to penetrate my mind. Even though I was young, she saw I had a strong mind and saw the potential in me. It also helped that I had connections through my father and the people he knew so I was easily able to infiltrate the First Order with ease. No one suspected anything. Ever since then, I’ve been sending messages to Leia when I could as I moved up in the ranks, but it was never enough because I still had to give certain orders or I’d really look like the spy I was. And so, too many people died by my hands because of my actions…”

Rose couldn’t believe the words that were leaving his mouth as she gazed into Hux’s sincere eyes. This whole time she thought he had defected because of mistreatment by whoever was the supreme leader at the time, but if he was telling the truth… She couldn’t wrap her head around everything he had just told her, but she had no doubt he told her the truth.

She stared into his pleading eyes as she thought of the horrid life he led until now. He went from one abusive situation to another, and it broke her heart completely for the man in front of her. “I… I need to speak with Leia.”

Hux shut his eyes with a defeated sigh as he released his hold on her hair. Rose reached for the bag and swung it on before removing herself from his personal space, making her way over to the trail that led back to the camp.

Opening his eyes, Hux watched her go, cursing under his breath before pushing off of the boulder to chase after her – not willing to admit defeat. Leia had told him to pursue her sincerely with all he had, and he wasn’t going to give up the only woman he had ever loved so easily. “I know you sense I am telling the truth. I can _see_ it in your eyes, love.”

Stopping in her tracks, she spun and glared at him, her finger poking him in the chest with each word. “Stop. Calling. Me. That!”

“Stop calling you what, love?”

_“That!”_

“It’s just an endearment, _love._ Nothing more.”

“I don’t hear you calling anyone else _that!”_

“I don’t want to see anyone else naked and in my arms.”

“You perverted… insufferable… arrogant man!”

Hux smirked, his playful nature back. “You forgot to call me a goof – you incredibly sexy, yet adorable woman.”

With a huff, she spun and stomped away, but it didn’t matter because he followed closely after her.

“As my _‘escort_ ’, aren’t you supposed to follow _me_ , not the other way around? Not that I’m not enjoying the view.”

Turning her head as she continued forward, Rose caught his eyes on her ass before lifting to hers with a wink. The look he gave her boiled her blood in two completely contrasting ways. 

“Why won’t you let me huff away in indignation like any normal man?”

“I’m not normal.”

“Clearly.”

Hux grabbed her by the arm and spun her back toward him. “Rose, I’ve had a life filled with abuse and dark filled loneliness until now so all I want for the rest of my life is some happiness and love. Even after all the travesties I have committed, _in the name of the Resistance_ , is that too much to ask? Are **_you_** too much to ask for?”

Rose’s hand went to her necklace as she closed her eyes, not strong enough to see the loneliness reflected in his eyes. When he lifted a hand to cup her face, she leaned more fully into him feeling defeated from resisting him. Her body still tingled from their kiss and his bites as she took in his scent, the same one she liked so much when he had her on top of his table in his quarters. His nearness made awareness prickle all over her body again as she finally wrapped her arms around his hard body sighing in defeat and giving into her desires for him.

As if he knew her thoughts, he pulled the pack off of her shoulders and set it on the ground as he loomed over her, pushing her back into a nearby tree.

“What are you doing?”

He smirked at her question. “What I wanted to do for a very long time.”

Lifting Rose into his arms, he wrapped her legs around his waist as his lips descended onto hers, swiping his tongue against her mouth. Without hesitation, Rose opened herself to him as his tongue ravaged her, their tongues massaging each other’s in a primal motion that mimicked what he wanted to do with her, but with a completely different part of his body. When she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, he groaned in pain, causing her to pull back.

“Armitage, your shoulder.”

“Fuck my shoulder, love. Come back so I can taste you again.”

“Put me down before I hit you again.”

“You do like hitting me,” Hux chuckled through a groan as he did what she said, but not before showing her how hard she made him. “But best believe, I will _have_ you soon, woman.”

“And if you turn out to be a liar? This could be another trick in letting my guard down in front of you… You could be giving our secrets away to the First Order.”

Hux stared down into Rose’s teasing eyes, worry reflected in his own and instantly she regretted her words. “I know you believe every word I spoke, Rose. Please… You have to believe me…”

Placing her hands on his cheeks, she smiled up at him. “I was joking. What, the First Order doesn’t joke around? And don’t worry~ I must be crazy or something because I do believe you, Armitage. I just want to hear Leia’s version so I know both sides of the story. I want to know every single detail.”

Hux was flabbergasted. “You… You believe me? What happened to ‘ _you’re the enemy, how can I believe a word you say_ ’?”

“If I didn’t believe you, I wouldn’t have let you kiss me. I would have tased you in the balls while you were distracted.” Rose emphasized her point by pulling out a taser from out of thin air and pressing it against his erection, making him twitch further.

 _Maybe I truly am a masochist._ Hux raised a questioning brow as he looked down at her waist. “Where were you hiding that?”

“You were too distracted by my ass to notice I had it the entire time.”

“Your breasts are just as distracting so I had no chance on either side.”

“Hey! Are you just after me for my body?”

“It’s a perk, love. Oh, oops. You don’t like that term of endearment.”

“No, no. I do, but…”

“But?”

“I’m not use to anyone _liking_ me like you do…”

“I don’t like you, Rose.”

“What, but you said?”

“Let me finish, woman. Apparently, I need to repeat my words to you several times because it doesn’t penetrate that thick skull of yours if only said once. I **_love_** you, Rose. And I understand if you don’t. Hell, I would understand if you didn’t even like me at this point. Just let me woo you and show you how good we could be together because I plan on going in **_hard_**.”

Rose raised a brow as she tried to hide her smile. “Double entendre, really?”

“Oh, love, you have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into,” he winked at her as he helped her put on the pack. “Come on, let’s get back to the camp so we can speak with Leia. The quicker we get back, the quicker we can get naked.”

“You think you can get me naked on the first night I decide you’re okay?”

He motioned his hands up and down his body then pointed to his face. “I’d like to see you try to resist all of this.”

Pulling on her hand, Rose laughed as they made their way down at a leisurely pace as they enjoyed not only the view, but each other. The hike down was less strained and more relaxed as they got to know each other more and shared stories of their lives growing up; some funny, some irrelevant, and some heartbreaking. All the while, they never missed a moment to touch each other in some way or form, Hux always taking any chance he could to kiss her lips, hand, or neck as she blushed each time he did.

*****

“Shouldn’t we be telling people what Hux has done for us!? He should be considered a Resistance hero!”

“Keep your voice down!” Leia hissed. “You never know when spies are around, and we need to keep up the pretense of Armitage being our prisoner until we figure things out.”

“So you’re okay with Armitage being abused by the people here?”

Leia smirked up at Rose. “No, but now we have you to protect him. Besides, I consider it his punishment for having our allies killed.”

“Which you instructed him to do!”

“Rose, please,” Hux interrupted. “Leia and I agreed long ago that I would become a spy for the Resistance. We are both at fault, and I consider this yet another punishment that I deserve.”

_Another punishment? Your nightmares… Just how bad are they, Armitage…_

“I trust you told her _everything_ then, Armitage?”

“Almost.”

“What?” Rose glared at Hux. “There’s more?”

Leia and Hux laughed at Rose’s expression of astonishment. “Just one more thing then you’ll know everything, love.”

Rose waved her hand to indicate for him to continue.

“I’m not the only spy within the First Order.” Hux chuckled as Rose’s eyes bugged in disbelief. “Over the years, I have created an extensive spy network within the First Order that ranges from the lowest stormtrooper to one of the Knights of Ren.”

“What, but how? How can you know that any one of them could be trusted? They could be pretending to be a spy for you while being a spy for the First Order.”

“I had my ways. I trust that none of my spies would betray me. They want peace as much as I do at the defeat of the First Order.”

“And none of them will be caught or raise suspicion?”

“No, I have personally trained and taught them everything Leia taught me about building their mental walls and blocking forced Force mind-reading.”

“Holy crap…”

“In fact, I know that the vital information Poe and Finn left to collect is from one of my spies.”

“You’re still in contact with them?”

“Yes, with Leia’s help, we can get in contact with any of my spies at any time.”

“And this is how we’re going to win this war,” Leia said as she stood to leave Rose’s tent. “Now if you’ll excuse me, it’s getting late and need some rest.”

“Wait, Leia.”

“Yes, Rose?”

“Armitage doesn’t have a tent to sleep in or a cot and blankets. Is there a way to get these things for him?”

Leia looked around the spacious tent with a grin. “Share this one.”

“But this is mine. He should get his own.”

“You have one of the bigger tents, and we don’t have any more to spare, Rose. This is the only option. I can, however, have someone bring more blankets for the both of you since it is getting chillier out there.” Leia shivered as she exited Rose’s tent, even though it wasn’t cold out.

“Brrr, quite cold,” Hux shivered as well. “I might get frostbite if I don’t sleep inside a tent tonight.”

“I see what you two are doing, and it’s working… Fine, you can share my tent, but you’re sleeping on the floor.”

“But I’m injured, love.”

“Get out!”

“Right, floor then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will finally have some lemon, if you know what I mean~ 😈


	8. It's okay, love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Lime (sexual content) & mentions of child abuse
> 
> Enjoy~

_A hand came down harshly against his head before he fell to the floor, almost losing consciousness as he cried out for his father to stop, but it made things worse as his hits came harder. Hux feared this would be the last day he would live and almost welcomed it if it meant he would suffer no more as he shut his eyes before his father’s foot came down on his head, effectively knocking him out to blissful unconsciousness._

Hux bolted upright with ragged breaths as he assessed his body and head for any external injuries. His hand rubbed at his face when he realized he had just woken from an all too real nightmare he hadn’t had in a long time. He turned his head to make sure he hadn’t awoken Rose in the dim glow of the lantern, but he found her staring at him with a frown.

“You were yelling _‘stop’_ a lot”

“Sorry, just another nightmare. Go back to sleep.”

Debating internally on what to do, she took in Hux’s haggard smile as he scratched at his beard with a shaking hand. Rose sighed before she lifted her blanket for him. “It’ll be a tight squeeze, but come on.”

“It’s okay, love. You don’t need to comfort me because I’m fine and used to it. Not my first nightmare,” he exhaled before whispering to himself, “and certainly not going to be my last.”

Rose frowned at his words, surprised she was able to hear them. “I don’t _need_ to, but I _want_ to. Please~”

“Alright, but only because you are _begging_ me to join you in bed.”

Hux made his way to her and, once he was close enough, froze at the vision before him. Her sleepshirt had risen up precariously high, and she had no clue what the sight did to him as she yawned loudly, waiting for him to join her. Shaking his head and telling his cock to stand the fuck down, Hux slipped into the makeshift bed, maneuvering their bodies so they were comfortable against each other. He only prayed she wouldn’t feel his growing arousal as he felt her warm supple body against his, trying to think of unsexy thoughts as he felt her large breasts against his side and her legs intertwine with his. _Chewbacca yodeling. Chewbacca eating. Chewbacca eating in a bikini while yodeling._

Rose sighed in contentment as she snuggled into his body, practically draping herself over him, as he curled his good arm under her head before he wrapped it around her shoulders. With his arm placement, Rose rested her head and hand more fully onto his chest as another yawn escaped her lips. “Want to talk about it?”

Hux released a slow breath and said nothing for long moments. “It was the day I met Leia for the first time. My father beat me so severely I thought that I would die before I lost consciousness, but I didn’t because she found me and healed majority of my injuries. I really thought that day was the last of my life…”

Rose wanted to comfort him better, but didn’t know how she could. She snuggled more into his warmth and kissed his chest as her arm embraced him tightly.

“Rose?”

“You deserve all the happiness and love for the rest of your life. Even though many have died indirectly and directly by your hands, you did what you had to do for the good of the Resistance.”

“Thank you, Rose. You have no idea how much those words mean to me.” Hux buried his face into her hair and breathed in her unique feminine scent, which turned out to be a horrible idea as he started to harden further. He felt her stiffen against him when he knew she felt him and tried to play it off.

“I should sleep on the floor. This cot isn’t big enough for the both of us.”

He tried to pull his arms out from underneath her head, but froze when her hand slid down his chest to cup his erection through his pants.

“It’s so hard and surprisingly big.”

Hux sputtered incoherently before grabbing her wrist to stop its movements against him.

“What, do you not like me touching you, Armitage?”

Hux hissed through his teeth in agony. “You have no idea how much I want this, but how much of this do _you_ want?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never had sex before, and I’m curious.”

His pants grew tighter at her confession. “Fuck me, woman.”

Rose laughed. “I was trying to.”

“Love, you don’t have to do this to comfort me.”

“I’m not. I don’t know what you’ve done to me, but whenever you give me a certain look, or when I feel your body, _your need_ , against me – it makes my body feel electrified. The throbbing between my legs intensifies, and all I want is your hands, your body, and your mouth on me.”

Hux breathed harshly as he willed his body to calm down once more, failing and doing the opposite instead.

“Do you not want me, Armie?”

With a growl, Hux pulled Rose on top of his body, her core directly over his erection. He watched as she smiled down at him as her lips descended on his, her large breasts now firmly against his chest. Rose moaned and he knew he could just come from the sounds she elicited as her hands went to his shirt to remove it. Ripping her lips away from his, she pulled his shirt over his head before her hands went back to touching every inch of his exposed skin as he pulled her back down to taste her again.

“You have no idea what you do to me, Rose. It took all of my willpower to not take you earlier today on that boulder or against that tree. The way you see beyond the monster everyone thinks I am. Gods, woman, I’ve never wanted anyone more than I’ve wanted you.”

Rose beamed at him as her fingers threaded through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp that sent tingles down his spine. “I was exhausted from fighting my undeniable and unexplainable feelings for you, Armie. I thought the same as the others at first, but I knew there was something more to you than you led everyone to believe. After you told me the truth of your involvement, how could I not see you as anything but a hero? Since we first met, you ignited my blood in two completely contrasting ways, and I hated it because I thought you **_were_** the enemy. However, now I can’t help but like you, Armie, you big goof.”

“Say it again.”

“You big goof.”

Hux laughed as he brought her head down to his to trail kisses across her jawline until he reached her ear. “Say that last statement again, along with the nickname, love.”

Rose shivered at how low his voice had gotten as his whispered words tickled her ear. “I like you, _Armie_.”

She felt his smile against her ear as he nibbled on it before letting her pull away to stare at him, causing her clit to throb with need.

The air around them intensified as his smile faltered and his eyes dilated, his gaze lowering to her plump lips.

“Armie…” Rose didn’t know what she wanted to say as she called out his name, but thankfully her body knew what she wanted to convey as she rotated her hips against him –her body on fire for him.

Hux groaned, his next words coming out in a rush. “I’m a virgin, too.”

“What? Did you not have pleasure slaves on retainer in the First Order? Willing stormtroopers?”

“If they weren’t pleasure slaves, the other women were only interested in using me to advance themselves in the First Order to make their way to Kylo’s bed, which never happened. Do you think I could do such a thing after everything I’ve been through?”

Rose cupped his face and smiled apologetically. “No, but we’re both out of our depth here. We don’t know what we’re doing.”

“I’m sure we can figure it out together. Besides, I’ve read a lot about the art of sex that I’d finally like to utilize with you.” Hux smirked as he moved his hips against her core, causing them both to moan. 

“Do that again.”

Hux moved underneath Rose in a rhythm that mimicked sex as she laid more fully on top of him, causing Hux to grind harder against her. Her nails scratched at his chest as her breathing tickled his ear.

“Fuck me, love. I’m not even inside of you, and I’m about to come.”

“Harder, f-faster. That feels so good, Armie~”

With their moans in each other’s ear, they felt the familiar tingle run down their spines and legs as Rose started to move against Hux – their thrusts becoming more frantic against each other. Grinding harder against her, he buried his face into her neck and covered her mouth with his hand as she unintentionally became more vocal with each movement against her. He worried someone would come to check up on them if they got too loud, and she was thankful he had the foresight to try and mute her.

Gasping and trying not to grunt too loudly in satisfaction, Hux felt her body tremble above his as her teeth embedded themselves into his hand as she started to come. Her whole body shaking, she bit his hand harder as she came – Hux cursing as he enjoyed the pleasurable pain her bites brought him as he came in his trousers as well.

Breathing heavily as their bodies shook against each other’s, they buried their faces into the other's neck as they slowly came down from their orgasmic high.

“Love, you’ll need to be less vocal if you don’t want us to get caught.”

Rose laughed as she played with his hair, her fingers threading in and out of it. “If dry humping is this good, I can only imagine how normal sex would feel. How loud I can truly get.”

Hux chuckled. “Why don’t we find out? It would be a funny story to tell when we wake half the camp.”

“We don’t have any protection, but I can get some tomorrow.”

Hux groaned. “Can we get them now because the little goof has risen again.”

Rose cackled at the nickname he gave his growing member before she kissed him chastely, moaning when he deepened it.

“I want to see your cock.”

“Fuck, woman. That word leaving your lips…” Hux shivered below her, causing her to shiver as well.

“I’ve never seen one before, and I’m… curious.”

“I think we’ve done enough for tonight, especially since we don’t have protection.”

Rose pouted, making a million dirty thoughts to filter through Hux’s mind as he stared at her mouth.

“One day, I want your mouth on my cock.”

“Oh, is that a thing?”

“It’s as much a thing as putting my mouth on your pussy.”

Her body tensed atop his at how hard her clit throbbed at his words, Hux smiling knowingly at her. 

“I see you like that idea.”

“I want to try _everything_.”

“Don’t worry, love. I have a lifetime to make up for, and I plan on doing _everything_ with you.”

Hux sat up with Rose in her arms, wincing slightly.

“Is your shoulder okay?”

“Yes, the painkillers help a lot. Now, come on.”

Hux stood with Rose’s body wrapped around his, purposely sliding her body down slowly until she was on her own two feet, and she shouldn’t have been surprised by how much taller he was than her after so much time together, but it never failed to shock her just how small she felt compared to him.

“Where are we going? It’s the middle of the night.”

“We need to shower, unless you're okay with feeling wet and sticky all night. I would go alone, but I can’t go wondering around by myself because I might try to _escape_ without my ‘ _escort_.’”

“You just want me to watch you shower, don't you?”

A sly grin came across Hux’s face as he pulled Rose toward the showers. “Amongst other things..."

“Like what?”

“I want you to watch me jerk off, and if you have the urge to touch yourself, who am I to stop you from doing so.”

Rose shook her head, but her wide grin and dilated eyes told him the truth. “You goof.”

Hux lifted her hand and kissed her fingers. “My Rose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is coming near! I plan on finishing this fic in the next 2 chapters!


	9. Where are you taking me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: LEMONNNNN!!! If you do NOT want to read the lemon, read up to the 1st five asterisks for the plot then stop!  
> 🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋
> 
> Enjoy~

Days turned into weeks as the Resistance prepared for their next confrontation with the First Order. Rose had been promoted to be a commander and the head of the Engineering Corps, leaving her little personal time to spend with Hux as he tagged along with her wherever she ventured through the base without complaint as he happily watched her work. People on the base started to catch onto the couple’s interactions and verbally protested against them when they were caught kissing, touching, or used their nicknames for each other. Rose and Hux did their best to ignore the hecklers as Rose began to truly care for and love Hux, but time and time again, Hux would be assaulted when they were not together – Hux blaming his injuries on _his_ clumsiness instead. Fed up with the abuse, Rose not only tased a few people, but she punched them in the face as well when they were caught in the act of abuse. 

The following day, Leia, Rose, and Hux came out to the camp about Hux’s deeds over the years for the Resistance. Some were in shock, others angered, and a few welcoming of Hux after the revelation. There was some hostility from the few who were angered as time went on, but overall everyone became somewhat friendly to Hux afterwards, especially when he was able to provide inside information and knowledge related to the First Order.

In the sparse time Rose had to rest after the chaos of her new station, Hux pulled her away to whisper sweet nothings into her ear as he kissed and held her. And much to their annoyance, when they were truly alone at night, under the same covers and wrapped in each other’s arms, Rose would fall promptly asleep after her long days.

As Hux watched her sleep, he grinned to himself as he planned a special day for her.

*****

“Where are you taking me? I should be back at the base, Armie. I have so much to do and there’s never enough time in the day.”

“You need a break, and I am providing one for you. I told Leia we would be gone for the day so don’t worry so much and follow along, love.”

Rose smiled as she reached for his hand. “Fine~ But only because it’s such a beautiful day. Just look at how blue the sky is today!”

“I bet they aren’t as blue as my balls…” he whispered to himself.

“Hmmm, what did you say? I couldn’t hear you.”

“I said,” Hux grunted as he lifted Rose off of her feet as she wrapped her legs instinctively around his waist. “I have blue balls, and I plan on fixing it today, woman.”

To emphasize his point, he placed his hands on her ass and rubbed his hardness against her, causing her to moan as her arms went around his neck and shoulders.

“My hand isn’t cutting it anymore, love. I need to be inside you or I might really die of blue balls.”

“I know what you mean. I’ve been wet for you for so long. You have no idea how much I’ve touched myself thinking of you while in the shower.”

“Is that why you come to bed so flushed after bathing every night?” Hux’s whole body shivered at the thought as he moaned. “No wonder you’ve been sleeping so well lately with such a satisfied look on your face.”

“Take me, Armie. Right now.”

Hux groaned as Rose started to move against him.

“Love, I would love nothing more, but I have plans – another place I want to show you before I _have_ you.”

Rose peppered kisses against his jawline until she reached his ear, gently nibbling on it before whispering, “But I’m so wet for you right now. I’m aching to have you inside of me, sliding in and out of me over and over again. It would feel sooooo good~”

Hux wanted to weep as her whispered words made his erection twitch between them.

“I know the Little Goof wants to come out and play. I can feel him against me, Armie. I want to try that thing you mentioned before, about taking you into my mouth.”

Hux swore as he slowly lowered Rose down his body, her look of confusion cute to him. “I want our first time together to be special. If you keep talking the way you are, I might rut you like a beast on the dirt or take you roughly against a tree.”

“And if I said I wanted just that?”

Hux tried to adjust himself between their bodies, failing to calm his dick and instead exciting it more with his touch as he imagined doing just as he said. He watched as Rose smirked as her hand slid under his to cup him.

“Why did you name him Little Goof? _Big_ Goof would have fit better. But then again _you’re_ my Big Goof, aren’t you?”

Hux nodded as he hissed. “How would you know if I was big or not? You’ve never held a penis before… Have you?!”

Rose laughed as she stroked him. “I haven’t, but that doesn’t mean I couldn’t see the outline of some through men’s trousers.”

Hux placed a possessive hand around Rose’s delicate neck, tilting her face up toward his. “Who are the bastards I have to kill?”

Rose cupped the hand on her neck before turning her head to suck on his thumb. “Don’t worry, _love_. Yours is the only one I want. The only one I need~”

He took her mouth savagely, her moans music to his ears before he pulled away to practically drag her to the place he wanted to share with her.

“Are we almost there? Not that I’m complaining because I am enjoying the view.”

Hux turned his head to catch her staring at his ass with a smirk. “That’s _my_ line. You’re the one with the amazing ass, woman.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Cheeky woman. Yes, we are almost there. We just need to go through the mouth of this cave and walk for a few minutes.”

“Ooo, are we going to have cave sex?”

“God-willing. Come on, I want to show you something before my balls get any bluer.”

Excitement coursed through Rose as she followed Hux into the cave, careful not to slip on the wet rocks within. “I’m as wet as this cavern.”

Hux moaned as he rubbed at his semi-shaven face. “I’m trying to be romantic here, Rose. Please refrain from speaking of how wet you are until it’s time.”

“You’re no fun when you’re horny. What happened to the happy-go-lucky guy I fell in love with?”

Rose ran into Hux’s back, momentarily stunned as she raised her head to stare into his joyful face as he turned to smile at her. 

Laughing, he lifted her into his arms and spun her around. “You _love_ me?”

Rose giggled as she held onto him tightly. 

“How could I not?” Rose motioned her hand up and down his body then pointed to his face. “I couldn’t resist all of this.”

With Rose in his arms, Hux rounded a corner to enter a cavern where the sun shined brightly with a waterfall flowing down the middle and a view of the beautiful blue sky with a rainbow painted across the large skylight above.

“How can you find all these heart-shaped places?”

Hux shrugged as he lowered Rose to her feet so he could lay out the thick blankets he brought to set the picnic he had planned for them. He was momentarily blinded when Rose threw something at him that obscured his vision. Chuckling, he pulled the material away from his face, his mouth going dry when he realized what it was. Eyes drifting up, he watched as she removed each article of her clothing slowly until she stood naked in front of him, his eyes glued to her full, bountiful breasts.

“Let’s rinse off. It was a _long_ , _hot_ hike, and I’m feeling extremely _dirty_.” Rose turned to make her way to the waterfall as he got a view of her glorious assets.

Rose turned as she watched Hux from his spot, fully clothed. His face had transformed from the joyous man he was mere moments ago as his aura changed to that of a predator in heat. Feeling bold, her hands traveled up and down her body to tease him – finally settling on her breasts as she cupped them playfully.

No longer rooted to the ground, Hux followed suit by stripping quickly before joining Rose at the edge of the cliff where the waterfall flowed. His mouth watered as she stood bare before him, washing the sweat from her body with her eyes never leaving his as he did the same. 

Breaking eye contact, Rose took in every inch of his muscular form as his hands roamed about to wash away the sweat from his body. She loved that he wasn’t overly muscular like some men and enjoyed the shape of his body from his defined pectoral muscles to the firm abs she loved to touch while they laid in bed together. Watching in fascination, she followed the movements of his hands against his stomach before they dipped lower to wash around and under his erection. Biting her bottom lip to suppress a moan, Rose shivered as her clit throbbed with need. 

Hux’s hand reached down to stroke himself as he watched Rose follow his every movement, but she batted his hand away. His eyes lowered to her breasts as they jiggled from her slap and watched as her nipples harden under the cool water and his scrutiny. Impatient, he growled before he pulled her flush against his body, capturing her lips as she gasped.

Rose’s hands traveled up and down his hard chest as Hux kissed her in his bent form, and she couldn’t help herself as she started to laugh, effectively making Hux pull away with a grin.

“What’s so funny, love?” 

“Let’s move to the blankets you’ve set up. I don’t want you to hurt your back from bending over so you can kiss me.”

Rose squealed when Hux bent to carry her over his shoulder, slapping her ass when she pinched his. When his fingers went between her legs, her body tensed above him.

“Relax, Rose. I just wanted to see how wet you are.”

Going to his knees, Hux placed Rose on her feet again as he stared up into her eyes. Moving his hand slowly, he placed it on her hip before sliding it slowly to the back of her knee. He lifted her leg and kissed her knee before placing it over his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Rose whispered breathlessly.

Hux smirked at her favorite question for him. “I’m going to make you come before we start to make sure you’re wet enough to take the _Big_ Goof.”

Rose shuddered as her fingers threaded through his shaggy ginger hair.

Hux stared between her legs before lifting it higher to glimpse at her wetness. “Fuck me, woman. You’re so wet already.”

“I told you I was.”

Keeping eye contact with Rose, Hux licked at her protruding clit and winced when her fingers pulled at his hair. He welcomed the slight pain as he felt Rose’s body tense above him as she moaned loudly. Hux was thankful for his extensive reading of the art of sex as he licked her thoroughly before focusing on her clit, enjoying her slightly salty and tangy taste. Trying his best to keep her upright with his hands on her lower back and hip, he knew she was close when her whole body trembled and spasmed as she repeated his name. When her leg almost gave way, he gently placed Rose on her back on the blankets and continued to suck on her clit until she came all over his face with an incoherent scream.

Giving Rose a final lick that made her whole body convulse against his face, Hux climbed his way up to cover her body with his, making sure to stop at her heaving breasts to kiss each one reverently.

“What’s wrong, love? Why are you covering your face?”

“I’m so embarrassed. Did I just pee on you?”

Hux barked out in laughter causing Rose to slap his chest. “That was normal. It’s like the women’s version of ejaculating.”

“So it’s normal?” Rose asked as she lowered her hands.

Hux wiggled his eyebrows. “Yes, quite. It tells me my oral skills are exceptional.”

“Don’t get cocky now.”

“You have no idea how _cocky_ I can get, Rose.”

“Show me~ It’s my turn to have you in my mouth.”

“I would love nothing more, but I’m at my limit. I just want to bury myself inside you until we don’t know where you begin and I end, but I promise to make it up to you later, love. You can suck me as much and as often as you like.”

“Okay~ But only if you do what you just did to me just as much.”

Hux’s body shivered at the thought. “It’s a fucking deal.”

Moving his hand between their bodies, Hux cupped her sex to gather her excess moisture in his hand before lubricating himself with it.

“Tell me if you need me to stop or pull out. You might feel some pain or discomfort this first time around, but by how wet you feel you might not feel any pain at all.”

“I trust you won’t hurt me, Armie.”

He positioned his tip at her entrance and eased in slowly until he was partially inside. With his bent forearms near her head, he smiled down at her. “I’m a quarter of the way in. How are you feeling?”

“Full, but it doesn’t hurt as I thought it would.”

“You can thank my amazing oral skills for that, love.”

“You’re never going to let that down, are you?”

Hux slid more fully into her before pausing. “Nope.”

“I guess I’ll have to _blow_ your mind when it’s my turn then.”

“Is that a challenge?” Hux asked, thrusting further in.

“Yes~” she moaned.

“Let the best oral-er win. I look forward to winning.”

Hux slid out in all the way to the hilt and waited. “Still feeling okay?”

“Yes, I feel fuller than before, but it doesn’t hurt at all. Try moving in and out.”

Hux easily slid out before sliding back in, causing them to both moan loudly.

“Why do you think you’re going to win when it comes to oral sex?”

“Rose, love,” he hissed as he slid back out then in again, but more roughly this time. “Either way, I would win.”

In and out he moved until she urged him to move faster – harder. Hux moved down to kiss her passionately, but pulled away when she couldn’t help moaning or gasping through their kisses. The echoing sounds of their groans and flesh hitting flesh in the cavern made Hux move his hips faster as he felt a sensation he never felt before in his life. When her whimpers for more reverberated off of the walls, he changed their positions by sitting up as she instinctively moved above him, clutching at his shoulders for support. 

_Ah, yes. This is a far better position._ Hux thought to himself as her large breasts bounced against his face as she rode him, trying his best to hold off his orgasm. Latching onto her breasts, he enjoyed the feel of her pebbled nipple in his mouth as he tongued and sucked on each one. He almost pouted when Rose lowered her face to bury it into his neck, her shallow breaths tickling his ear. When her teeth sank into his shoulder, he knew she was close to her climax and lowered his hand to her clit to rub his thumb back and forth. Her movements became frantic as she pulled back to stare into his eyes as he grunted with each thrust he now made below her.

“Are you ready to come, love?”

Rose couldn’t form words as she nodded and whimpered above him.

Pressing his thumb harder and faster against her clit, Rose shook uncontrollably in his arms as Hux came inside her contracting vaginal walls.

“Rose!”

“Armie!”

Their screams of pleasure ricocheted off the walls as Rose continued to move up and down his length, not wanting the euphoric feeling to fade. “I want more. Please~” With a shuddering breath, Rose collapsed against Hux’s chest as their bodies trembled against each other’s, catching their breaths. “Why did we wait so long when sex is this amazing?”

“I blame you. If you weren’t so busy…” Hux chuckled as Rose feebly slapped his chest. “But seriously, I don’t think we can have sex on the base because how vocal you get towards the end. That’s why I brought us here where no one can overhear us.”

Rose laughed as she kissed the side of his neck before pulling back to kiss his lips.

“I guess we’ll have to practice quite frequently until **_we’re_** quiet enough to discreetly have sex back in my tent.”

“Let the practice begin, love!”

“Again? So soon.”

“I plan on having you over and over again for the rest of our lives. I love you, Rose.”

Running her hands up his abdomen, she repeated his words softly until she found herself underneath Hux with the largest grin. “Say it again.”

She laughed as her hands cupped his face. “I love you, you Big Goof.”


	10. A place to love someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the support, encouragement, and love you gave for this GingerFlower/ GingerRose fic!  
> Thank you for reading and enjoying The Spy Who Loves Me – the crack ship that never happened, but should have!
> 
> Also, I’ve added the mood boards I never got to use at the end because I made them before writing and they no longer matched the theme of certain chapters.
> 
> Lemon warning!! 🍋🍋🍋
> 
> Enjoy!

Rose watched as Rey packed her belongings. “I can’t believe you’re leaving.”

“It only makes sense since we now know the location of Luke Skywalker, and I’ve reached a plateau in my training here,” Rey sighed as a faraway look came across her face. “I need to get stronger so when I face Kylo Ren again, I can…”

The confliction on Rey’s face was enough for Rose to finally understand her feelings. “You’re in love with him, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know how to explain it, but we can see and hear each other through The Force somehow… He seemed so lost, so scared, so alone... I know I should hate him after everything he’s done, but I just can’t.”

Rose pulled Rey into a hug. “I understand _exactly_ what you mean; especially after everything Armie has been through, but I believe that’s how we’re gonna win. We’re going to win this war not by fighting what we _hate_ , but _saving_ what we _love_.”

“Thank you, Rose,” Rey said as she embraced her tightly before pulling back to smile at her. “I’m going to miss you.”

“May the Force be with you, wherever or _whoever_ it leads you to.”

*****

_A hand came down harshly toward his head, but Hux blocked his father’s hand easily as he twisted his wrist. Smirking as he rose taller and broader than his father, Hux pushed him to the ground roughly._

_“You will no longer haunt my dreams. I have everything I could ever want in life now, and in a twisted way, it’s all thanks to you. I am finally free of your hold on me and as long as I have my Rose with me, nothing can bring me down. Goodbye,_ Brendol _.”_

_Brendol disappeared as the dark and dreary scenery transformed into a bright, warm, and inviting one. Hux watched as Rose drew near with a seductive smile before she buried her face into his chest as her arms wrapped around his waist. Moving her hands to his chest, she leaned back to stare at him before lowering her hands to the hem of his shirt. He shuddered as her small hands caressed his lower abdomen, and he wanted desperately for her to lift the material until he was bare before her, until they were both bare. What she did next took him by surprise as her hands lowered even further before her finger fumbled with his trousers._

_Hux groaned as Rose fell to her knees, dragging his clothing down with her, as his long, hard cock bobbed mere inches from her lips. Watching in fascination and anticipation, Rose’s eyes connected with his before she tentatively licked his tip..._

Hux hissed as his eyes flew open, his cock fully erect and aching. Rubbing his hand down his face, he reached for Rose on the large bed that he was able to build for them. When his hands can in contact with nothing beside him, he opened his eyes to find her between his legs with her mouth wrapped around his erection.

“Fuuuck. I was having the most glorious dream, but to wake to the reality of it…”

He felt her smile around him as she took more of him before sliding his cock out of her mouth. “I wanted to have sex again and thought you’d never wake up so I had to do what I had to do.”

Spreading his legs wider, Hux threaded his fingers through her hair as she licked and nipped along the underside of his cock, kissing his balls, before moving up to do the same to his tip. “Was my love-making not thorough enough to satisfy your needs tonight? Have I left you wanting more, my sweet Rose?”

“Oh, you were very thorough tonight. I just want more~”

“You’ve been awfully horny lately.”

“It’s because I can’t get enough of your dick inside of me.”

Sitting up, Hux continued to watch his erection disappear and reappear between her lips as his hands moved to play with her breasts. He smirked when she squirmed and crossed her legs together as he felt her nipples harden in his palms. When the suction of her lips grew tighter, he hissed and pulled her off of him.

“Why’d you do that?” she pouted.

“Love, as much as I want my cum in your mouth, I want nothing more than to bury myself so deeply within you right now so that I can feel you orgasm violently around me.”

Rose visibly shivered as Hux pulled her up and threw her on the bed before flipping her onto her stomach, lifting her ass in the air. Excitement coursed through her body as she buried her face into a pillow to stifle the noises she knew she was bound to make.

Hux stared at her raised ass and thanked every god in the universe for giving him the sensual goddess before him. 

She gasped into the pillow as he buried his face into her core to lick from clit to ass, testing her wetness by easily sliding two fingers inside of her. 

“You’re so fucking wet.”

“Just fuck me already, Armie!”

Moving to kneel behind her, Hux slid himself up and down her core, lubricating his cock with her wetness as he teased her clit. Her muted mewls spurred him on to tease her further as he rubbed his tip faster against her until she surprised him by grabbing his cock and lining them up.

“You’re going to regret teasing me later, but right now I want you inside of me.”

Complying with her wishes, he roughly entered her until the hilt and froze above her as he groaned in satisfaction.

Rose placed a pillow underneath her before lowering herself to lay flat on her belly as Hux moved with her in order to not leave the warmth of her body.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he eased out of her before slamming himself back in. “Fuck, you’re so tight.”

“Keep moving!”

His hips picked up the pace as he started to pound into her from behind, her moans growing louder with each passing second. Hux moved to lean more fully on top of her as his hands covered her mouth to hopefully remind her to stay as quiet as possible. They had been practicing on being discreet with their love-making, but once in a while, one of them couldn’t help but shout out when they were nearing the pinnacle, which resulted in a game of ‘who can make the other shout out during sex.’

With his harsh breathing now in her ear, Rose tensed at how hot his moans turned her on as his body moved punishingly against her, pinning her to the mattress. As much as she loved Hux as the happy-go-lucky man who always had a smiled on his face for anyone, she loved the passionate, raw, and possessive man he was for only her. She tried to be as quiet as possible, but something about today made her want to scream with each thrust in and out of her body as his grunts grew louder in her ear before he buried his face into her neck to kiss and suck at the sensitive flesh.

Rose whimpered when he fully pulled out of her with a growl, but when she found herself on her back with his cock buried deep inside of her again and her hands pinned above her head, she moaned in delight. 

He lowered himself to kiss her passionately as he continued to move in and out of her, her legs wrapping behind his legs so she could grind herself against him. “Are you close, love?”

“So close, Armie. Sooo close~”

Hux loosened his hold on her wrist as one hand moved to rest against her neck, his thumb tracing the seam of her lips, as the other moved to fondle a breast.

Raising her hands, she brushed his long auburn locks away from his face as she struggled to keep her eyes open from the bliss he was giving her body. He turned to kiss the palm of one, sucking on her fingers, before moving her hand down to where they were connected.

“Touch yourself,” he growled, causing her clit to throb as she did as he commanded. “Make yourself come.”

Hux watched as Rose shut her eyes tightly as her mouth opened at the pleasure of touching her sensitive bundle of nerves, her body starting to convulse uncontrollably under him. His hips moved erratically as he felt the telltale signs of his climax as her walls started to contract tightly around him. They moved as one to cover the other’s mouth to stifle their screams as Rose came seconds before Hux, their bodies withering against each other. Hux flipped their bodies over so Rose laid on his chest as they caught their breaths.

Hux chuckled. “I guess we both lost the game this time.”

Rose kissed his chest before she spoke. “But you have to admit, I am getting better at staying quiet. I’ve only screamed out twice now. You, on the other hand, seem to be getting more vocal the more we have sex.”

“I can’t help the bellow that wants to escape from my chest after the way your pussy squeezes tightly around my cock. But after more practice, I’m sure we could have sex behind a tree with people walking about and no one would know.”

Rose laughed as she moved to snuggled into his side. “I have some news for you.”

“You could tell me anything in the universe because there is nothing that could ruin my mood right now with you in my arms, love.”

Rose was silent for long seconds as she gathered the courage to speak. “I was given a choice to deploy to the frontlines when the time comes.”

Hux tensed next to her. “And?”

“You’re not going to tell me ‘no, I forbid you to go?’”

Hux sighed. “As much as I want to, especially since I cannot go with you, I can’t tell you what to do, _commander_. If you wish to go, then you must go, but know that I do not like the idea of you going on such a dangerous mission, which could be your last...”

**_*****Flashback*****_ **

_“Rose, will you come with us to the frontlines? We could use all the help we can get in finally defeating the First Order once and for all.”_

_Rose’s eyes moved to Hux, who was speaking to Leia in the distance, before her gaze centered back to Finn. “As much as I want to be there, Finn, I can’t go with you… There are things I need to do here, some things that require I stay here.”_

_“Is it because of him?”_

_Rose didn’t answer for the longest time, giving Finn her answer without words as he glared at Hux who only smiled and waved at him._

“Him, _amongst other personal reasons I do not want to discuss with you. But also, Leia asked me to stay to study the specifications of the Star Destroyer.”_

_Finn tsked. “As much as he’s spied for the Resistance over the years, I still can’t get over the fact that you fell in love with him before we all knew he was on our side.”_

_Rose ogled Hux, her grin growing wider with each step he took as he slowly made his way to them with an equally large smile. “I saw beyond the mask he had to hide behind and saw the man he truly is.”_

**_*****End flashback*****_ **

“I told them I wouldn’t go.”

Her eyes drifted to his smiling lips, and he lowered them to hers for a brief kiss.

“Good.”

“But there’s a _very_ specific reason why I said no.”

Hux wiggled his eyebrows at her. “The Little Goof is pleased to hear he is the reason you are staying.”

Rose laughed as she slapped at his bare chest playfully. “I _am_ staying because of a Little Goof, but not yours, sort of…”

“Who do I need to **castrate?!”** Hux jackknifed off of the bed and tried to reach for his pants, but Rose plastered her warm, supple body to his back as her arms encircled his waist from behind.

“I don’t see how this is funny, woman,” Hux grimaced as he turned to wipe the tears from her face as she continued to laugh hysterically.

“I knew you would act this way, but listen to me before you go charging off. I’m saying I’m pregnant, you Big Goof.”

Hux opened and closed his mouth several times as he stared between her flat belly and her eyes. “B-but how?”

“Well, when a man loves a woman…”

“Rose, we’ve been using protection… You were taking those pills, weren’t you?”

“I might have forgotten a time or two because it’s been so crazy.” Rose became more anxious the longer Hux just stared at her belly with a look of disbelief on his face. “You don’t seem too happy at the thought of our child…”

“I’m _terrified,_ love. I don’t know if I can be a _good_ father… What if I’m just like _him_?”

Cupping his face, Rose lifted his gaze to hers. “You are nothing like your father. You will love our child unconditionally, protect our child from all harm, and maim anyone who comes close to hurting _our child_. I’m terrified, too, but that’s why we have each other. Yes, we’ll make mistakes along the way, but this child will know that her parents love her.”

_“Her…?”_

Rose shrugged. “I have a feeling she’s going to be a girl.”

Hux smiled as his hands lowered to touch her stomach. “We should name her Paige, in honor of your sister.”

Rose smiled and nodded as her eyes watered.

*****

The Resistance couldn’t believe they had finally won against the Final Order as they gathered back on their base on one of the moons of Ajan Kloss, running to each other to kiss, hug, and celebrate.

Rose waited anxiously as she spotted Rey’s ship and with Hux’s help, they made their way through the crowd to wait for Rey to disembark.

“Holy shit, she really did it,” Hux chuckled next to her as they watched Rey and a hesitant Ben exit the ship.

“I knew she could,” Rose said as she ran to Rey to hug her.

Ben stared at his former general in disbelief as they made eye contact, Hux grinning like an idiot. “So this is where you’ve been. I thought someone killed you and disposed of your body somewhere.”

“Nice to see you too, _Ben_.”

“No wonder I hated your guts when you were part of the First Order. My instincts were spot on about you, _General_ Hux. You were giving our secrets away the entire time.”

“I guess the only way to get over it is with a sparring session. I haven’t had a good _fair_ fight since I last had one with you. These men are pansy ass bitches and can’t keep up.”

The side of Ben’s lips lifted as they grasped forearms in a friendly greeting, their grip however, tightening a bit hostilely as their gazes bore into each other.

“I look forward to beating your ugly ginger mug.”

“Not as much as I’m looking forward to beating your weak ass.”

“Boys, are you behaving?” Leia interrupted.

A look of despondency transformed Ben's features as he faced the mother he hadn’t seen in years. “Mom… ”

“Ben,” Leia cried as she placed her hands on his face, her eyes filling with tears. 

“Mom, I’m so sorry. I was so confused and didn’t mean to kill him…”

“I know,” came a surprising yet familiar voice behind them. They turned to see Han Solo coming toward them with his signature smirk. “I _know,_ son.”

“How are you still alive? I-I killed you…”

Han shrugged before pulling Ben into a hug with Leia soon joining them as tears flowed down their cheeks – apologies repeated over and over again to each other.

Turning away, Hux wiped at the tears that ran down Rose’s face. “Damn hormones.”

“Is little Paige making you cry?”

“She is,” Rose said as her hands went to her belly where she was starting to swell. 

“When are we going to tell people we’re expecting?”

“Soon~ Let’s give everyone some time to celebrate our victory before we surprise everyone with our great news.”

“I can’t wait to meet our baby.”

“Me too, Armie.”

“Thank you, Rose. For giving me the love I’ve always wanted and needed. For giving me a place to love someone and a place in your heart.”

With a bright smile, Rose gazed lovingly at the man she loved. “And thank you. For making me so happy and for being The Spy Who Loves Me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone notice what I did with the titles of each chapter? The questions/ answers? I hope someone did. Haha!
> 
> Well, that’s it guys! Please feel free to leave a comment to let me know what you thought!


End file.
